


all

by satorisbandages



Series: growing pains [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, iwaizumi is nice to oikawa sometimes, reassurance, reassuring iwaizumi, universe talk bc oikawa is a space nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: "The world isn't fairSo I don't really careAnd it’s all I haveBut it’s all I wanted."--In which Iwaizumi helps Oikawa when Oikawa doesn't help himself.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: growing pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	all

**Author's Note:**

> summary lyrics & story inspiration: ['all' by 50landing](https://open.spotify.com/track/3BWJf4cnz56OxH6FBeZrXr?si=UAMdJjDBS8WnCGg03qZYdg)

“I know you don’t need me right now, but-”

Oikawa was cut off suddenly. Iwaizumi’s hand had grabbed his wrist that was flailing around as he spoke, holding it tightly. Oikawa blinked at him.

“Don’t ever say that again, Tooru.”

The name rolling off of Iwaizumi’s lips caused a shiver to crawl down Oikawa’s spine, his face heating up. Iwaizumi’s tone was firm, harsh, almost, but his deep green gaze revealed what his voice would not: worry, hurt, exasperated fondness. Oikawa had to stop himself from melting under his unwavering look.

“But, don’t you ever think that maybe you should’ve.. You should’ve chosen someone else..?” Oikawa asked slowly, hesitantly, wincing as Iwaizumi’s grip tightened around his wrist.

“I promise you that no one else in this entire universe equals even a portion of how much you mean to me. You’re my best friend, Tooru. Nothing can change that, nothing  _ will _ change that.” Iwaizumi’s grip loosened enough for Oikawa to wiggle his wrist away. Before it could get too far, Iwaizumi reached out again and grabbed his hand this time, the pads of his thumbs trailing against the reddened skin of Oikawa’s wrist, soothing the slight pain. 

“There’s no one else I could’ve possibly  _ wanted _ to have,” Iwaizumi continued gently, his gaze searching Oikawa’s now glassy one. He barely held back his snort. “Don’t cry, you big baby. I’m just being honest.” 

If he hadn’t been feeling it before, Iwaizumi definitely felt the heat creeping up his neck and simmering his ears. Oikawa let out a watery chuckle.

“Iwa-chan should be nice to me more often,” he teased lightly, using his spare hand to rub his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Look, it’s gonna be tough. A lot of things. School, practice, us coexisting in the same godforsaken apartment. The world isn’t fair and you’re gonna complain about it. There’ll be nights where you can’t sleep because of how full your mind is; Tooru, I know how much you overthink. You shoulder blame and guilt that isn’t even yours to feel. I just need you to realize that you aren’t alone during those times. You know I’m here-” Iwaizumi cut off, blinking rapidly to prevent hot tears from sliding down his face. He didn’t really know why he was about to cry, but seeing Oikawa so convinced that he didn’t matter at all to him really struck a chord. “You know I’ll always be right here,” he finished, reaching up with both of his hands to cup Oikawa’s face gently, wiping away the tear streaks from his red, splotchy cheeks. Oikawa leaned into his touch.

“God, Iwa-chan, you can’t become such a sap only to hit me later,” Oikawa mused weakly between sniffles, and to which Iwaizumi promptly delivered a soft smack to his shoulder. Oikawa scowled good-naturedly at the sudden force, glaring at Iwaizumi weakly as if saying  _ I told you so _ . Iwaizumi shook his head, but was unable to hide the soft smile plastered on his lips. 

Before he could say anything else, Oikawa parted his lips to speak.

“I just.. I’m nothing like you,” he started softly, lowering his gaze to the hands that were now in his lap. Iwaizumi frowned as Oikawa hesitated to form another sentence.

“You don’t have to be. What makes you so  _ good _ is exactly that; you’re your own person, you have your own strengths and weaknesses, your flaws and your perfections. You’re human.” A pause. “I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Tooru. Maybe then you’d understand what makes me think you’re so special.”

Oikawa bit his lip and looked back up to meet Iwaizumi’s painfully soft expression. His heart swooped and his stomach churned at the sight. 

“Yeah..” he murmured, still unsure but feeling a lot better than he had been earlier. “I guess.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shoved Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Glad we’re on the same page. Now get up off the floor and fix your hair. It looks terrible.”

And with that, Iwaizumi received a death glare, let out a hearty laugh, and shook his head as the two best friends stood from their crumpled positions on their kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hello & welcome to part 1 of the 5-part series i have planned called "growing pains" !! the whole thing was inspired when i thought, hell, why not make a series based off a short album?  
> each story will be inspired by lyrics from each song :) 
> 
> the album i've taken inspiration from is [growing pains by 50landing](https://open.spotify.com/album/7g1y0wP1HcVycyCk47VEzi?si=mHn1diMxTom2L4Aq27-FTQ)  
> i absolutely love 50landing & definitely recommend their music. i hope i can serve this album justice with my writing.
> 
> and apologies for this being so short. i needed to start somewhere to get inspiration. comments & kudos, as always, are appreciated <3


End file.
